


the last time

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You break my heart at the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "The Last Time". Eva (power-moves-only) was present when this was written.

1.

He can't be blamed for thinking it, right?

It was like all cliched best-friends-fall-in-love plot lines, from shoving each other in the hallways to being tentative friends through a stupid biology project to being introduced to the parents as their boyfriend so they don't force him on another girl (or is that just their case? hard to tell, really.). Really, they even had the joke promposal when the season came around in junior year, with matching bow ties and a bouquet recommended by the florist because he doesn't know what the heck any of these flowers would mean.

They've been friends for about five years and there isn't even a hint of that connection dropping soon. He's consulted with all their friends, and there's not one who said that he shouldn't go for it. They're in their last summer vacation before they part ways for college and real life, so he might as well confess now whilst he has the chance to.

He doesn't always wear his heart on his sleeve, but some risks are worth a heart broken.

2.

With all the commotion happening around packing and college acceptance letters and life in general, Ty's time has been spent in a tizzy.

His parents are proud of him and he and his friends have made plans of meeting up once they get settled in for the semester for a round of drinks (don't quote him on that, quote someone legal - Ian, for example), it seems like his life is set out for him. Well, other than the terrors that college apparently will be bringing for him, both on his brain and his wallet.

Well, whatever, he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. For now, real life is beckoning him in the form of a text message from - who else but Sky? Honestly.

Despite the tone of sarcasm in that thought, he can't help but smile at the excited text his friend - and yes, even after all this time, Sky is still a friend, jeez, don't pester them about it! - sent. He replies quickly with a 'I'll be there in ten, hold your horses!' and grabs his shoulder bag and sets out for a quick rendezvous before returning to the bustle in his house. He's pretty sure his brother's gonna give him hell for leaving him to do all the moving, but eh, the twerp's 14 and he's the older brother in the family.

"Hey Sky!" he greets the dark-haired teen sitting on the park swings. "What's this oh so important thing you needed to tell me that it couldn't wait a few more days?" he takes the swing by the right of his friend, who seems to be trying to eat through his words. "Well, spit it out!"

3.

"I… love you."

The three words spill from Sky's mouth before he can have a chance to reel them back in. He casts his eyes on the ground, trying to force the redness in his cheeks to stop spreading. He can feel his heart pounding so, so quickly, making his vision blur a little and his world spin. It might have been an eternity, sitting there with bated breath on Ty's answer, or just a few minutes.

He's seen this happen in so many teen movies, and they all worked. So… his chances were good. Right?

4.

Ty's smile fades.

For a few minutes, the only thing he hears is the birds flying overhead, the slight creak of the dingy chains rubbing on metal, his breath going a little shallow. "I-I can't. I'm sorry." He licks his lips and he's never seen Sky look so hurt, but was there really another answer in this kind of equation?

Of course, he could have said yes- but he can't. There was no way they'd be able to handle such a relationship and- "I love you too. But I can't."

5.

"But why not?" Sky's head snaps up to stare.  _Why_?

In that moment, he feels as if his world is crashing down, splinters of glass embedding in his skin because it hurt him so much, not just emotionally but almost physically. Ty could have said anything else - " _I'm sorry, but I don't love you back"_ " _I can't- I have to go-_ " " _I have someone else_ -" dozens and thousands of possibilities stretch in the back of his mind, alternatives that could have been less painful - but no.

He realises that, in that moment, Ty could have let out a heart-wrenching sob. "I just- we can't do this! Not right now," his hands are moving and arching according to his tone, a crescendo to a diminuendo. "We both have college and our parents and the distance would be too much to handle and you're you and I'm me and what if this doesn't work out?"

Sky stills his hands as they make vast and large shapes, and looks into the other's eyes. "We can make this work. If you think that we could."

Ty's eyes are shining with unshed tears. "We can't," he wrenches from Sky's grip and he leaves.

6.

They don't stop loving each other, not really. When the exams are piling up and the only thing that keeps Ty alive is a ridiculous laugh and a crazy amount of curly brown hair. When Sky's practically dying as he ejects the little food he eats after a party, he imagines Ty banging on the door, asking if he's alright.

After what happened in the park all those years ago, the next time they meet is when Sky graduates first (to the shock of nearly everyone, based on how many times he's nearly been expelled for some incriminating photos and bad grades and - it was a bad time for him okay?) because Ty decided to double major and he's there at the ceremonies.

Ty is beaming as Sky goes up to take his diploma, and Sky can see the pride shining in his friend's eyes, but he's gone as if he was a fleeting dream right afterwards.

He'd always be his what if, what if he said yes, what if they eventually did make it work, what if they did get together. Sky wipes the tears away, his excuse the happiness he feels to know that it's all over, and he's going to miss everyone.

He's going to miss Ty even more.


End file.
